


Fucking Like... Well, You Know,

by Spudato



Series: Mutually Assured Attraction [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, queer smut by a queer writer for queer readers, the frappuccino logs, this is what my content is now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spudato/pseuds/Spudato
Summary: The Scarlatina household has thin walls, but that won't stop the matriarch of the house from making sure her pretty boy is loved as he deserves.





	Fucking Like... Well, You Know,

**Author's Note:**

> 'are these velvet's parents-' YES and if you want to know more about them, read The Frappuccino Logs OR Tribelands AU OR like. anything else i've written.  
> this was saved from the Great Tumblr Purge and honestly this really is where all my content is headed tbh!!!!!!!! IF you've clicked on this by mistake or IF you have no idea who these old gay bunnies are: ash is velvet's dad; he's a bisexual polyamorous carpenter and he likes naps and being pegged. taffeta is velvet's mom; she's a bisexual polyamorous weaver and she likes topping cute boys. sold? yes? good. now u may read on.
> 
> (also real content is coming soon i Promise)

“Okay- okay, hah,  _ okay _ , I’m done, Taff, I’m so done-”

Sitting back, Taffeta just grinned down to her husband, fingers digging into the freckled skin of his thighs to keep their hips firmly anchored together, the curve of her strap-on still pressed deep inside his ass. She found there was something wonderfully satisfying about making Ash come like this, his knees hooked over her shoulder and his hands grabbing at the bedsheets as she fucked him so hard into the mattress the whole bed frame threatened to give way, but even as he lay there panting, skin damp with sweat and ashy blonde hair spread across the pillows, she found it wasn’t enough.

“Mm, not yet.” Running a finger down his sternum and over the flat of his stomach, the palm of her hand found his cock, twitching and spilling pre-come over browned skin. A few cursory pumps made his back arch, the space between their hips tightening and making his gasp. “One more, baby?”

“Fuck- really? One more?” Green eyes almost rolled before another slow stroke from base to tip made a breath stutter in his chest, the muscles in his thigh tensing under her grip. “After you put me through the wringer like that?”

Letting go of his shaft, Taffeta leaned forwards to instead tuck a lock of sweat-slicked hair behind one pointed ear, making a point to roll her hips invitingly and laughing when he tried to hide a groan in his throat. “We’ve gone longer than that before. I’ve had you beggin’ from sunset to sunrise.”

“Y-yeah, but can’t you let me tap out this once?”

“You love it when I don’t.”

Ash pouted, but when she cupped his cheek tenderly he was quick to turn his head instead, kissing the tip of each and every finger before sliding her hand down, her thumb hooking around the narrow column of his throat until her grip tightened enough to feel his pulse right up the length of her arm.

“Better make me be quiet then,” he murmured, flashing a toothy grin upwards as his eyes sparkled, cheeks flushing a gentle pink in the light of the bedside lamp. “Else you’re gonna wake it all the kids up and then some.”

Feeling a smile curve her lips, Taffeta rolled her hips once more, pressing the sharp edges of nails into giving flesh as her pace began to match those of Ash’s shallow breaths, his eyes squeezing shut as the lithe muscles in his calves tensed, toes curling behind her head. Even as the bed began to shake, the floorboards creaking every now and again with every deep thrust and every hard press of her body against Ash’s, she didn’t care to stay quiet, pressing kisses to his wet, moaning mouth, feeling the vibrations run through through the hollow of his throat.

“The problem is, baby boy,” she whispered, squeezing just tight enough to choke off another high whine. “I kind of like it when you’re nice and loud for me.”

* * *

 

“If I have to hear you and da fuck  _ one more time _ , mam, I’m gonna start taking a broom to the ceiling.”

“Oh, if only you knew where that handle has  _ been _ …”

“Okay! Alright! That’s it! I’m moving in with Blake! Goodbye forever.”


End file.
